


Trampoline AMV

by ang3lba3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: FMAB AMV to Trampoline by Shaed. Focuses heavily on Edward's relationship (and lack of) with his parents.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Trisha Elric, Edward Elric & Van Hohenheim
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chaos Collection 2019





	Trampoline AMV

the password is: fullmetal

I've rated it Mature content for violence, but it's only canon scenes from the show, so if you've seen the show... The first version includes a 3 second scene where Edward vomits. The second version is emetophobia friendly. 

[trampoline (first edit)](https://vimeo.com/388846354) from [Evan](https://vimeo.com/user108167112) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[trampoline (no throwing up edit)](https://vimeo.com/388846982) from [Evan](https://vimeo.com/user108167112) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> find ang3lba3 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryingiscooltm)


End file.
